


Last First Kiss

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last First Kiss

"How do you choose the last day you have with the woman you Love?"

When she heard about it, River was bitter. She could never choose, she didn't choose, she just… Waited. And knowing that this was the last time… A last kiss for a love that would last the rest of her life. And it wasn't fair. Seeing him and never again being able to… She looked while he left and knew her days were coming to an end. And now all that was left was the inevitable heartache of an unrequited love that she would have to hide.

But at least, she would still see him. He knew her. They'd be together and it would have to be enough to look into his silly face. She would see him getting younger while she grew older. Why had she got into this? And how could she have not? It was a never ending pain that destroyed her soul each day and hour she spent waiting. Loving. Wanting. In silence.

The truth about Silence is that they lived inside her, in her poor human body, in her love she lost while he found it. How could it be? And yet, how could it not be? She would rather die than not going through this, without having him around. Heartache or not, she'd never choose the possibility of not crossing his way.

She would still wait. Every day. A phone call, the unforgettable humming, anything and everything that could mean seeing him again. She would cling to her memories of that awkward kiss, of all that flirting, all those things ready to blossom in him, almost dying in her. A last first kiss. A life bent over backwards. The life she would choose again and again.

Even if it killed her.

(As it would. It was inevitable.)


End file.
